Citrus: Fresh Squeezed
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: A collection of fresh squeezed short stories that tie in with Citrus.
1. Chapter 1: Fight For You

I've decided to join the others in writing a few short stories for this fandom while waiting for the monthly updates.

- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It was dark and cold as nightfall cloaked the entire city, shadowing over its citizens as they slept soundly in their respective beds. However, amongst one of the few people still awake was Mei. She rose from the comfort of the warm mattress, looking back at Yuzu's sleeping figure, then back at her bedside clock.

Its vibrant green lights reflected 2 A.M. - way to early for breakfast and too late for a midnight snack. She'd gone to bed early as she always did, making sure she had an ample amount of sleep to fulfill her duties at school. Mei was sure she was not an insomniac nor did she recall consuming any coffee before going to sleep.

This had gone on for some time now, growing more frequent since she started living with her new older step-sister, Yuzu.

Nonetheless, she rolled out of bed and took a flashlight, searching the bedside drawer to find something to keep her occupied for the time being. There was a notebook, a few pens and some envelopes. Mei stopped moving, her hand hovering over the envelopes which seemed to be in good condition.

Walking as quietly as she could, Mei pulled out the chair, taking her seat before opening one of the envelopes from her father. She'd read them once, right after he left to travel the world again. After much convincing, Yuzu was able to persuade her to open them.

She opened it carefully, taking the most recent letter in hand and flashed the light above the delicately written words.

_Dear Mei, _

_I know it's been difficult for you. I've been gone for so long that I've heard you started living with your Grandfather. From what he tells me, you've grown up to be quite the exceptional woman. _

Mei continued reading, remaining silent as she took her time to absorb every word her father wrote. He spoke about his various adventures, traveling to foreign lands and learning more about the world and its culture. She paused abruptly, realizing that there was another letter attached to it.

_Mei, _

_I know it's hard for you to cope with everything that I've done, but there is a reason. The path of life is not an easy one, in fact it isn't always what we'd imagined it to be. At least, it's not what I had previously thought. _

_Your Grandfather is a great and well respected man. I know this well, because for as long as I've lived on this Earth, I've always walked under his shadow. I was to be his ideal successor, to run the prestigious school he built and yet, that concept was the very thing that drove me away. _

_I'm aware that if I had chosen the life he had given me, then I would be undeniably rich and live a well insured life, but you see Mei, that is not what I wanted. There would be no meaning to my life if I died knowing that I took the easiest route, when I know the best parts in life are those that come with a worthwhile struggle. It is for this very reason that I rejected your Grandfather's wishes and chose my own path. _

_I realized that there was much more that this world had to offer. I wanted to see and experience as much of it as I could._

_It wasn't easy, going against the odds. My conflict with your Grandfather was one the most difficult events in my life, aside from undergoing your mother's divorce._

_Mei, if you believe in something so much and are willing to fight for it, then press on - no matter what the odds may be. It's okay to think for yourself, to defy what fate has in store for you despite the circumstances. If I didn't have the courage to move forward, then I would've never met your new mother and you would've never had an older sister._

_ Life is too short for regrets and fate will not always work in your favor. I know this much because I had hoped for us to live a happy life together, not as this broken family that we are today. _

_I hope my words will provide some knowledge and advice for you in the future. _

_Love, _

_Dad _

Mei closed the letter, concentrating hard on the thin piece of paper. She had never really felt so touched reading his words. A small tear drop found its way to the paper and Mei was quick to wipe it away.

From afar, Yuzu was still sound asleep, breathing lightly while clutching onto the blanket. After slipping the envelopes back into the drawer and turning off her flashlight, Mei laid down beside Yuzu, turning to her side as she examined the blonde-haired girl.

There was no doubt she was a handful, always getting into trouble at school for the most trivial things. Why couldn't she just follow the rules for once? It would certainly make her job a lot simpler.

Mei readjusted her head onto the pillow before tugging at the blanket that they shared. She examined Yuzu intensely before breaking into a halfhearted grin.

"Someone to fight for, huh." Mei turned to her side and closed her eyes, finally getting some respite for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2: Lightning in Gold

- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains suggested themes.

* * *

Yuzu stood in the classroom, her eyes focused on the intense rainfall that poured from outside. Storm clouds were forming from above, masking the entire area with a menacing shadow. "It's raining." She announced gloomily.

"Yeah, didn't you bring an umbrella?" Harumi slung her bag over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"No, I didn't know it was going to rain." Yuzu finished packing her books and began walking down the hallway with Harumi. "It was sunny earlier. This doesn't make sense." From a distance, she spotted Mei walking alongside her vice president, Himeko.

"Sorry, but I don't have a spare umbrella." Harumi confessed freely.

Yuzu tightened the grip on her bag, tuning out Harumi for a few seconds. She was smiling happily as a brilliant thought suddenly popped up. "Oh, right, yeah. Actually, I might just walk back home with Mei."

Harumi was now watching Yuzu carefully, realizing the unexpected rise in her mood. "Oh, okay. Well, I should be getting home now. I don't want to stick around when the rainfall pours harder." She waved goodbye to Yuzu and disappeared down the stairs as her best friend began to approach Mei.

"We'll call it a day, you and the other student council members should get home before the rain intensifies." Mei glanced out the hallway's window, watching the small droplets collide against the fragile glass.

Himeko nodded with approval. "Then we should walk home together-"

"Hi Mei!" Yuzu waved at her younger sister gleefully. Himeko shot the girl a dangerous glare, which Yuzu carelessly ignored.

"Yuzu..." Mei greeted the troublesome blonde with a questioning look.

"Hey, you know what's funny? I sorta forgot to bring an umbrella today so, I don't really have one. Do you have a spare?" Yuzu was praying that Mei didn't, for the sake of her own personal gain. She'd already planned it out all in her head.

"No, I don't." Mei replied curtly.

"And neither do I." Himeko added quickly. "Maybe if you run fast enough-"

Mei stepped forward, silencing Himeko's comment as she narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl. "It's fine, we can walk home together."

"R-Really?" Yuzu beamed at Mei.

"Of course. It would be unfortunate if you caught a cold and had to miss class tomorrow." Mei took a quick glance outside. It was beginning to grow a little darker no thanks to the storm clouds.

"I'll walk with you two as well." There was no way Yuzu was getting ahead of her relationship with Mei. Himeko began walking ahead with the two girls in tow. She paused when her cellphone rang suddenly and she excused herself to pick up the call. "What?! No! I didn't request to be picked up."

Mei and Yuzu waited expectantly for the verdict and when Himeko turned slowly, her face was filled with a mix of disappointment and rage. "Don't think you've got the advantage Aihara, Yuzu!" She directed her words at the blonde who wasn't really shocked by her outburst. "I'll see you tomorrow Mei-Mei." Himeko waved goodbye and sped down the stairs.

After a minute of silence, Yuzu brightened up, thankful that for once the universe was working in her favor. "C'mon Mei, let's go!" She took the raven-haired girl by the arm, dragging her down the hall eagerly.

* * *

Mei held the umbrella upwards with a firm grasp as she walked alongside her sister Yuzu. Aside from the mild rainfall, they didn't talk much on the way home.

Yuzu felt her cheeks shifting into a rosy hue. This was great! She seldom walked home with Mei, since the student council was swamped with paperwork and managing school events recently. There was no doubt in her mind that this must've been fate. Yuzu kept up with Mei's pace, casually stealing a glimpse or two of Mei as they crossed the bridge.

"You keep staring at me. Is there something wrong with my face?" Mei walked onwards, using her peripheral vision to eye Yuzu.

"What?" Yuzu choked on her words. Had it been that noticeable? "Oh no, of course not! Nothing's wrong with your face Mei. Your face is perfect. I mean it's fine, it looks okay." She stopped herself from babbling and closed her mouth shut. 'What am I even saying?'

When Yuzu shied away in embarrassment, Mei found herself grinning. "Why didn't you bring your own umbrella?"

Yuzu was surprised that Mei was actually talking. She'd been so quiet and reserved the entire time. "Oh well, I didn't really know it was going to rain."

Mei blinked several times. It must've been true, Yuzu wasn't really all that responsible.

"Which is why I'm so glad I have a sister like you!" Yuzu linked arms with Mei's free arm, soaking in the warmth that the girl offered. "Thanks for having my back."

Mei stopped in her tracks and looked down at Yuzu's arm. They stood in an isolated area where very few cars and pedestrians passed by.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Yuzu asked curiously. "Why did you suddenly stop?"

Mei softened her eyes at Yuzu, the way she usually did before anything transpired between the two of them. "I will...always have your back, Yuzu."

Her grey eyes held a sense of longing, much like the times when she emoted openly. Yuzu had helped her through some very difficult times, most which revolved around her own family. She owed her so much for reestablishing her bond with her father.

"You...will?" Yuzu's heart was now dancing in her ribcage.

"Yes" Mei confirmed boldly and stepped closer, her face lingering dangerously close to Yuzu's. She'd known the familiar craving in Yuzu's eyes through her casual stares. It was apparent that Yuzu was hoping they'd walk home together in the rain.

"Mei..." Yuzu was now breathing the same air as the girl. She steadied herself onto Mei, hands resting on her shoulders for support. There was just something so magnetically magical about her connection with the school's student council president.

Mei captured Yuzu's lips in an instant, holding the blonde's arm with her free hand. She was equally guilty for feeling the same way. As Yuzu's hands crept closer to her face, Mei felt her grip on the umbrella's handle loosening. When she opened her mouth to accommodate Yuzu's tongue, Mei finally snapped and released the umbrella in her hand, allowing the rainfall to pour down on the two of them.

Yuzu clenched her eyes shut, savoring their sweet exchange of kisses despite the unfavorable weather. The rain poured relentlessly on her hair, dampening the blonde curls she'd worked so hard to maintain the entire day. She concentrated solely on Mei lips, which moved rhythmically to match that of hers.

They stood in the street, soon drenched in rainwater as Mei pushed against Yuzu lightly, weaving her hands behind the troublesome blonde's ears. Mei's fingers caressed Yuzu's skin softly, her tongue darting rather fast before breaking away at the sound of thunder from afar.

Yuzu opened her eyes wildly, surprised and frightened by nature's thunderous roar. "We should probably get going."

"Agreed." Mei bent down to the retrieve her umbrella. There wasn't really any point in carrying it back since both of them were already drenched to the bone.

"Mom's going to get mad at us for sure." Yuzu pointed out with a sheepish smile. She was still caught up in the moment, reliving her kiss with Mei.

"Then we better hurry so that at least she'd have some peace of mind that we got home in one piece." Mei added and sped up her pace as Yuzu was quick to follow.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Achoo!" Yuzu shivered on the mattress, covering her nose with some tissues beside her table.

"Nngg..." Mei groaned and pressed her head against the plush pillows.

"Honestly, how did the two of you girls get so soaked yesterday?" Yuzu's mom scolded both girls who groaned weakly in their bed.

Yuzu smiled as she turned to the side as Mei did the same. 'It was totally worth it.'

* * *

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: The Help

- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains suggested themes.

* * *

_Sorry Yuzu, I'm feeling a little under the weather and can't make it to school today. I should be fine by tomorrow but till' then don't get too lonely without me, okay. _

_Xoxo_

_Harumi _

Yuzu read the message on her cellphone, flipping through her other texts for the day. "Guess it's just me today." She told herself unenthusiastically.

It was about 12 P.M when Yuzu sat outside by a tree, eating lunch by herself. After her bold stunts at school, she didn't really have that many friends besides Harumi. Who would want to be acquainted with a rule breaker anyways?

She sat in her seat, contemplating what to do for the day. Yuzu wasn't really hungry since she'd eaten a hearty breakfast at home. "Oh!" She bolted up in her seat as one person came to mind. "I should spend lunch with Mei."

Yuzu walked down the hall in the main building, taking her sweet time to look for her younger step-sister. She was usually in the student council room doing work. Upon arriving at her destination, Yuzu held her hand out and knocked several times, waiting patiently before someone opened the door. Standing a few inches taller than her was Mei. "Yuzu, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I just wanted to drop by. You're not busy right now, are you? I mean it's lunchtime so..."

"I have a lot of student council business to attend to." Mei looked back at the piles of papers and books in cardboard boxes.

"Great, then I can help you." Yuzu offered with a smile.

"I won't be needing your help." Mei returned back into the room, leaving the door open as she bent down to retrieve a box full of books and papers. They seemed a bit heavy and about three of them were lying on the floor. No one else had stayed in to help her.

"Aren't those a little heavy? You'll break your back if you carry all of them." Yuzu knit her eyebrows with concern over Mei.

"It's not a problem." She kept a straight face, convincing Yuzu that she could manage on her own.

"No, I'm not busy right now so I'll help you out." Yuzu rushed in and went right to work, bending down to retrieve one of the boxes.

"Yuzu, I said-"

"Mei, they're just boxes. I know I screw up all the time, but I'm sure I can manage something as simple as this." Yuzu popped out to her side with a gleeful smile.

Mei examined the room, realizing that there were four boxes in total. If she carried all of them by herself, it would take much longer. "Very well." She turned around and stood close to the door. "Then follow me."

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for Yuzu and Mei to place all the boxes in the storage room. They entered the dimly lit compound, setting them above the wooden shelves. Yuzu dusted off her hands, stepping back to marvel at her feat. At least she didn't screw it up like she usually did.

Mei paced around the room, making sure everything was in place. "That will be all for today Yuzu. Thank you."

"Okay." Yuzu ran her hand along the wooden polish, walking back to Mei. "You're welcome." When Yuzu decided to stay for a little longer, Mei seemed to be preoccupied with something else. "If the stuff you do in student council is like this, then I should join."

Mei reached up to take a small box, examining its contents with much interest. "No, you would only make my job more difficult than it usually is."

Yuzu crossed her arms at Mei. "I'm not completely useless you know." There were an awful lot of boxes in the storage room. "You always seem to be so busy, so I thought you might need some help."

Yuzu was standing very closely to Mei who finished neatly filing some papers. "I can manage on my own. Besides, I have people like Himeko if I require any additional assistance."

Yuzu looked away as Mei finally turned around to address her comment. "I hope you know that I don't try to get in your way on purpose."

Yuzu and Mei met eyes briefly before the latter began walking away. "...I know." She failed to notice the pile of boxes leaning uneasily towards her direction.

"Mei, watch out!" Yuzu tackled the president, sending them both on the ground. The pile of papers and books fell down on the blonde haired girl, most which were a but heavy

Mei winced slightly as Yuzu's body pressed closely against hers. Within the small amount of time, Yuzu was able to protect her effectively.

"Ow," Yuzu muttered against Mei's ear. She stayed still, lying against her step-sister's body.

"Yuzu, are you...okay?" Mei's cheeks were now reddening, she could hear every delicate breath from Yuzu so clearly it was turning her on.

"Those books were pretty heavy, but I'm okay." Yuzu grinned in place, her heart racing rather fast.

"O-Oh. Good, then could you..." Mei found herself looking at Yuzu's neck, her blonde curls conveniently pushed to the side. She leaned forward, rewarding Yuzu's neck with a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmmei?" Yuzu squirmed about, surprised by the girl's course of action.

"Mmhmm?" Mei's tongue connected with Yuzu's soft, pale skin.

"W-What are you-" Yuzu bit her bottom lip, which threatened to release a moan.

Mei paused her advances, allowing Yuzu to support herself on two hands. "I'm thanking you for your...assistance." Her lips cracked into a devious grin, the way they usually did when she'd caught Yuzu off guard. Once satisfied with the blonde's speechless expression, Mei leaned upwards, taking a cheek into her hand. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"I..." Yuzu was lost in the moment. In all honesty, she'd been thinking about it the entire day.

They shared a kiss and Mei shifted her body against Yuzu's, coming up to sit in a more comfortable position. When Yuzu's back connected with the wooden shelf, Mei slowly pinned the troublesome blonde. She raised Yuzu's chin with her fingers, allowing herself to sink into her deep blue eyes.

Yuzu reached out with caution, her hand caressing Mei's cheek as she brought the girl closer. That was all she needed. Being around Mei was like breathing in fresh air. Her eyes longed for more contact and she initiated a kiss which drew out for quite some time.

Eventually, Mei released her hold on Yuzu's hand and trailed lower into uncharted territory. She took her time feeling through Yuzu's thin, white blouse, ending near the waistband of her skirt. When Yuzu closed her eyes shut, Mei leaned in, breathing down her neck to intensify her motions. Her hand lingered at a safe point before slipping through the fabric.

"That's odd, why is the storage room open?" A voice called out abruptly and Mei retreated her hand. Yuzu pressed a hand to her chest, afraid that they'd get caught.

Mei straightened herself out quickly, wasting no time to address whoever was at the door.

"P-President!" The girl stuttered immediately.

"I was just putting away some books and papers from the Student Council room." Mei answered without hesitation. It was amazing how she confronted the girls with ease despite her earlier tryst with Yuzu.

"Oh, okay." They conversed for a short while before the girls dropped the matter entirely. When Mei returned to where Yuzu had been, she stood still watching her step-sister work busily in putting away any papers or books that had fallen earlier. She was nearly finished given the small amount of time Mei conversed with the girls.

The bell rang across the school, signaling the end of their lunch break. Yuzu and Mei exchanged looks, somewhat uneasy about the events that had transpired before. "Let's go." It was Yuzu who reached out and took Mei by the hand to lead her out.

* * *

_Later that week _

"Wow, so you really submitted a student council application?" Harumi sat in her chair, leaning close to Yuzu's desk.

"Yeah, but I don't really know if I got in."

Mei approached Yuzu in her seat, handing a single envelope in hand. They exchanged no words and once she left, Yuzu opened the letter eagerly. She read the words slowly, her smile sinking into a disappointed frown.

_I'm sorry to say that we've rejected your Student Council application. _

Harumi gave her an encouraging pat on the back as Yuzu closed the envelope. She was hoping she'd at least get in to help out Mei. When she folded the letter, Yuzu realized there were a few words written on the back.

_Yuzu, I've rejected your application for now, but I'm grateful for the help you offered. You are not useless and more importantly, you're not the nuisance I had previously judged you to be. If I ever happen to run short of help, I won't hesitate to ask for your...assistance._

_Mei _

Soon, Yuzu found her smile resurfacing as Harumi read the small words from afar. Mei looked back at Yuzu, satisfied to see the troublesome blonde in high spirits once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4: Amuse Me

- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_'Hmm, what to do...'_ It's noisy in the city and the streets are awfully busy for a weekday. I pause and flip out my phone, reading through some messages.

"Tch," they're not really worth reading. It's always been the same. These girls end up chasing boys and in the end, they end up breaking their hearts. It's become so predictable.

I've grown bored of these identical scenarios and outcomes. What I need is something different. I look up to find myself standing in front of an arcade.

"This will do for now."

It's no surprise that the arcade is isolated. School should still be in session and won't end for another hour. I've got plenty of time to kill so I exchange some cash for tokens.

"Where to start..." There are a whole bunch of games and I decide to hit it off with something simple. A token slips in and activates the claw machine. The music that roars through my headphones sets me in the mood and I begin right away, my eyes trained on a single target. I align it just right and lower the claw.

It's a clear miss.

"What a cheat." I should've been able to catch it. I sigh with a scowl and move away, in search of another game to play.

There's a rhythm kiosk and one that involves racing. I've never been good at either of them, so I take a pass and move on to something else.

"This could work." Set before me is a survival game where two players work in tandem to beat through hordes of zombies. I don't have a partner, but I can work just fine on my own.

The game requires a few tokens so I push them in and wait for the game to start. It starts off rather slow, beginning with the generic creepy warehouse that's conveniently dimly lit. My single goal is to find a way out.

I readjust my headphones and take both guns in hand, ready to begin the game. As I run down multiple zombies, I find myself slightly amused by my progress. It's perfect, providing the unexpected attacks and cut-scenes which I enjoy.

Soon, I find myself thoroughly engrossed with the game, pausing only to insert a token or two to continue. This is what I need in my life - something that triggers you to rely solely on instinct. I highly crave for something amusing and intriguing after undergoing all those ridiculously bland routines.

After all, this is why I came to the city, to search for someone who would offer me just that.

My gun shoots a few zombies in the head and I press onwards, nearing the climax of the story. I begin to blow a bubble with the gum in my mouth and hold out my hands, both of which are extended forward to attack any zombies that lurch in my direction.

In truth, these survival games aren't that different from real life. I wouldn't hesitate to cut down anyone who tries to get in my way.

I shoot down the last wave of zombies just before I hear my name from afar.

"Matsuri!" I turn to my left and find just the person I had hoped to meet. Her blonde hair radiates much like it did before and her uniform is fashioned to her own sense of style.

My lips slip into a grin. "Yuzu onee-chan," I narrow my eyes at her then back at my unfinished game. "We finally meet again."

* * *

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5: Outshine

- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains suggested themes.

* * *

"The best way to break free from anything school related is to visit the amusement park." Yuzu announced happily. Accompanying her were a few of her friends, Harumi, Himeko and Mei.

"And this is productive how exactly?" Himeko crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"Don't you two ever take a break? I bet you're tired from all the school work and student council things you always do." Yuzu examined Mei closely, despite her usual unamused facial expression she could tell her step-sister wasn't getting enough time to herself. She was always preoccupied filing papers or tending to school business.

Mei and Yuzu met eyes for a brief second. It had been days since Mei made it clear there was nothing between them.

Yuzu was hoping this would smooth things over, at least for a few days. All she wanted was to be close to Mei like they once were.

"Anyways, we should get in and do as much as we can." Harumi broke the silence, snapping Yuzu and Mei out of deep thought.

"Right." Yuzu smiled at Mei and Himeko who walked alongside each other into the amusement park.

* * *

After spending a fair amount exploring the vicinity, Yuzu offered to buy some ice cream. They had ridden most of the rides, leaving only a few sites to try out. The unfortunate part was that she'd barely had the chance to spend any time with Mei.

After ordering a cone of strawberry ice cream for her friends, she turned around, surprised when someone stood in her way. "Matsuri?"

Matsuri narrowed her eyes at Yuzu, taking quick note of the cones in her hand. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Yuzu approached the pink haired girl who seemed to be flying solo for the day.

"I didn't have anything to do today so I thought I'd check this place out."

"Oh, I see."

"You're with your friends." Matsuri pointed out, looking back to find Harumi sitting patiently from afar. Yuzu's younger sister Mei was there too, accompanied by what seemed to be her close companion. 'How convenient.'

"You can join us if you'd like. Although, we aren't really doing anything at the moment."

Matsuri smiled at Yuzu. It was only last week when she'd pulled her bold stunt, kissing Yuzu in front of Mei. "That sounds good."

They walked beside each other, chatting happily as Mei set down the book in her hand. There was no doubt the pink haired girl walking alongside Yuzu was the one from before.

"Hey," Matsuri waved casually at Himeko, Harumi and Mei. She stopped to eye the student council president specifically, who in turn returned her icy glare. Matsuri stepped forward to shake Himeko's hand. "We haven't met, but the name's Matsuri."

Himeko shook her hand and introduced herself before Matsuri joined Yuzu's side immediately. "Yuzu onee-chan, let's try out that one." She pointed directly at an exhibit that caught her eye.

The ice cream cone in Yuzu's hand slipped and eventually landed flat on the ground. She'd hardly taken a lick at her dessert. "Aww," Yuzu whined sadly. "I didn't even get to try it!"

Matsuri blankly stared at the fate of Yuzu's ice cream. "Relax, I can get you another one."

"Here," Mei offered ice cream cone untouched. "You can have mine Yuzu."

"What?! Really?" Yuzu blinked at Mei, who held out her hand willingly. "But don't you want it? You didn't even try it."

"It's fine, you can have it."

"You don't have to. I mean, I don't-"

Matsuri took the ice cream from Mei's hand, silencing both girls on opposite ends. She gave it a quick lick, marking her claim. When Yuzu and Mei shot her a surprised stare, Matsuri simply shrugged. "What? Neither of you wanted it."

"But Matsuri!" Yuzu called out to the pink haired girl who began walking away. Mei dropped her hand, quickly taking note of the heated rivalry she now shared with Matsuri. "Thanks for the offer Mei." Yuzu smiled weakly before sprinting after her friend.

* * *

Bumper cars - they were perfect. Yuzu hopped into a car and Matsuri was quick to jump in. After Yuzu had given her a quick scolding, they patched things up so as not to spoil the day.

From afar, Mei sat in her car, partnered with her best friend Himeko. Surprisingly, she took the wheel, feeling more in control than if she were the passenger.

When the cars began to move, everyone bumped against each other, sparks flying from above the electric lining. Matsuri took the wheel, crashing relentlessly onto incoming cars.

The whole time as Yuzu jerked back in her seat, she'd kept a close eye on Mei. She wished she could've accepted her kind gesture, taking her ice cream. They could've shared it together.

Matsuri realized that Yuzu was spacing out and so, she took matters into her own hands. She dodged every car, racing full speed at one, single target - Mei.

Yuzu felt the impact immediately as Matsuri pressed hard on the pedal, crashing into the student council president. A satisfied grin surfaced as Mei winced in her seat.

Yuzu sat helplessly, regarding Mei with her eyes. When Matsuri reversed and rammed her again, she felt the need to voice out her thoughts. "Matsuri, what are you doing?!"

Yuzu's words fell on deaf ears as Matsuri pressed on, cornering Mei and Himeko in their car. She was in full control, no one could stop her.

"Hey!" Himeko called out in her seat.

Mei attempted to back up, but did not have enough space. She pressed hard on the pedal, knowing that she was in fact, cornered. Matsuri's grin only widened and Mei narrowed her eyes at the girl. Their rivalry was no joke and Matsuri wasn't willing to give up anytime soon.

"Charge!" Harumi bumped into Matsuri and Yuzu's car, shoving them aside in an instant.

Shortly after, all the cars stopped moving and Matsuri rose from her seat. At least she had fun while it lasted.

Mei unfastened her belt, rising slowly. Himeko aided her side, concerned when Mei stepped out of the vehicle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Mei waved it off and headed for the exit.

Matsuri watched her walk away, amused that she may have finally gotten to Mei.

"Matsuri!" Yuzu shook the girl's shoulder, capturing the girl's undivided attention.

"It was just a ride." She didn't want to be lectured again and so, Matsuri walked off, pacing a few feet away from Mei.

Yuzu clenched her fists tightly. This wasn't what she planned at all.

* * *

As the sunset began, the girls decided to end the day on the ferris wheel. Yuzu stayed by Matsuri's side the entire day, spending very little time with Mei. As Yuzu boarded the cart, she knew she'd never be able to spend any time with her younger step sister.

"We should change it up, I'll go with Matsuri and Himeko." Harumi pushed Mei in just in time before the doors closed. Himeko and Matsuri each shot her an unappreciative look, but she shrugged it off when Yuzu thanked her silently with her eyes.

Their cart stopped abruptly and Yuzu stayed in her seat, shooting casual stares at Mei. She'd finally gotten some time alone with her. "I'm sorry about Matsuri, she can be quite the handful."

Mei looked away, recalling every incident that revolved around the girl.

"I guess in some ways she's a lot like me." Yuzu admitted sheepishly. "I might be partly to blame because I ended up influencing her when she was younger."

Mei recognized the same qualities that Yuzu and Matsuri shared, but in their own way they were different. Matsuri had a sinister aura compared to that of Yuzu's. Although, it may have been based solely on her rivalry.

"I mean, she even dyed her hair a crazy color." Yuzu broke out into a light laugh. "I think I may have influenced her too much to the point where she always gets in trouble."

Mei's set her had by her lap, slowly clenching them into fists.

"Now that I think about it, I get into a lot of trouble too." Yuzu scratched the back of her long, blonde hair. "I'd imagine our relationship is a lot like Matsuri and mine."

Mei finally snapped and stood from her seat. It had only been a few minutes, but all Yuzu ever talked about was Matsuri. "What is she to you?"

"What?" Yuzu blinked several times, slightly confused when Mei finally spoke up.

"What is Matsuri to you?"

"She's just a friend. We were like sisters growing up."

Even after Yuzu's answer, Mei felt as though her blood was still boiling. Was Matsuri really getting under her skin?

"Mei?" Yuzu slowly pushed off her seat, joining the girl's side. "Are you okay?"

No, she wasn't. How could she, after witnessing that kiss they shared? Soon, Mei found herself drawing closer to Yuzu as if there was a magnetic pull between them. It was always like this, even after denying the fact that they could never be anything more than sisters.

"Mei?" Now sincerely concerned, she questioned her younger step-sister, her words faltering when Mei brushed their lips against each other.

The ferris wheel began spinning once more and Mei steadied herself onto Yuzu, setting her back down. She leaned into the troublesome blonde, who did very little to refuse her advances. "You ask too many questions, you know." Mei felt a lightning surge throughout her entirety the moment they touched lips.

Yuzu trembled in her seat, giving in as Mei withdrew her lips and kissed the nape of her neck. She wanted this so badly, especially after their argument a couple of nights ago. "Mei-"

Their relationship had no future, but why did it feel so right? Mei slid her hand over Yuzu's breast, fondeling it with care. Her lips never left Yuzu's skin and soon she felt the blonde's hand finding its way to the back of her raven hair.

As the ferris wheel reached its apex, the sun glowed brighter than before and Mei pulled away if only to examine Yuzu's expression. She was surprised when a tear fell from her sister's eye.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen anymore." Yuzu dropped her head, breathing unevenly to control her sobs.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mei straightened herself out, standing in front of Yuzu.

"No!" Yuzu raised her voice, leaving Mei confused. "I want this more than anything else in the world. Mei I want you so bad it hurts."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I don't understand you at all." Yuzu wiped away her tears so as not to ruin the rest of her makeup. "Why are you doing this? What exactly do I mean to you?"

Mei didn't know how answer Yuzu's question without upsetting her. To be honest, she may have been doing this to satisfy her selfish desires. Mei was jealous that Matsuri was close to Yuzu, but she would never admit it out loud.

"Mei, for once, could you please just answer me. I need to know."

"You are..."

Yuzu cell phone rang in her pocket, cutting off Mei and what she would've said. She answered the call which came from Matsuri, but there was no reply. It might have just been a bum call.

By the time Yuzu asked for Mei to continue, the ferris wheel had already stopped and both of them had to get out. Himeko, Harumi and Matsuri joined the girls shortly after and left the amusement park altogether.

They parted ways, walking back to their homes and as they reached their house's front door step, Mei hesitated on ringing the door bell. "You asked me earlier what you mean to me, but in all honesty I don't know where you stand. Yuzu, you are my sister." Mei turned away from the door, facing the troublesome blonde.

She had seen this coming, but Yuzu tried her best to keep a strong front. What was she expecting from Mei?

"However, you might mean more to me than just that." Mei couldn't help but steal another kiss from Yuzu. It wasn't much, but she hoped it would help for the time being.

It was risky. What if their mom saw them? Yuzu kissed back, savoring the bittersweet sensation of Mei's response. They parted just in time when the door creaked open and their mother ushered them in. She knew it wasn't what she expected, but it was enough for now.

If Yuzu had a chance then that was all that mattered.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: Last Train

- Disclaimer: Citrus characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Mei flipped through several pages in her book, reading through the night. It was a quiet evening much to her surprise as Yuzu lay on the opposite end of the bed, engrossed in her laptop. She was usually bugging Mei about everything or anything, seeing as to how it was the only way they ever interacted. However, Yuzu had been far too quiet for the past few days. It begged Mei to question herself if she did her any wrong.

Out of curiousity, Mei finally closed her book in hand, eyes focused on her older step-sister. "What are you doing?"

It took a second for Yuzu to realize that Mei was addressing her. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She waved off the subject, promptly closing her laptop in a hurry.

Mei brushed it off and set her book by the bedside table. There were many times in which Yuzu displayed secrecy and on a normal basis she would've interrogated her further, but she was far too tired to try. Instead, she stayed quiet and threw the blanket over her body, snuggling into the bed's warmth. From afar, she found Yuzu rustling through piles of clothes before taking out a black dufflebag.

Wait, why exactly did she need a dufflebag in the first place? Mei jumped to a variety of conclusions, settling onto a select few that would make sense. Was she planning to run away? "You're taking your time today." Mei softened her eyes at Yuzu who stuffed a few of her belongings into the bag.

"Yeah, well you know. I just gotta clean up some stuff." Yuzu zipped the bag and dropped it on the ground, leaving it out in plain sight. If she was planning to run away, she wasn't being very smart about it.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Yuzu untied her ponytail, looking somewhat nervous as though she'd been caught in the act. "Um, kinda. Harumin and I...are hanging out. You know, the usual." She tried to sound natural, but it was obvious she was hiding something.

"You're sleeping over tomorrow night?" Mei couldn't bare to drop the subject anymore. If Yuzu was going to leave, then she had confirm it.

"Yeah..." Yuzu quickly slipped into the blankets, turning quickly to hide her face.

"I see." Mei clenched her fists tightly, convinced that maybe she did do something wrong. Did Yuzu find out about her quarrel with Matsuri? Well, so what if she did. It wasn't like she had any evidence that anything else transpired. "Yuzu," She turned around and rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, but when she did, Yuzu was already fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon as Mei rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She rolled over and noticed Yuzu's absence in bed. "Yuzu!" She bolted upwards and looked around the room, realizing that perhaps her nightmare had become her reality.

Mei rushed out of her room just in time to hear the door close shut. Relying solely on instincts, she rushed out of the house to find Yuzu walking away down the street. It wasn't too late if she tried to catch her now. She locked the door behind and spun on her heel, sprinting with every ounce of energy she held.

Under different circumstances, she would've taken another course of action. For starters, Mei would never be caught running out dressed in only her pajamas. What would her peers think if they found her in such a silly, carefree attire? No matter, there was only one thing that meant the most to Mei right now and it was getting Yuzu back. She didn't care if her reputation would be sullied.

Yuzu walked quickly, almost losing Mei in the process. She turned left and crossed the intersection, leaving Mei behind to find another route. It took some time for Mei to catch up, but she eventually found her way back to Yuzu.

"You're a lot more agile than I estimated." Mei spoke under her breath as she kept several paces from Yuzu who now waited patiently at the train station. She stopped herself from ascending the stairs and gave her next action some thought.

Was she really running away? Surely enough, Yuzu carried the black dufflebag from last night. If she was, and if it were true, than she couldn't leave it as it was. "Yuzu-" in the short amount of distance between them, Mei called out to the troublesome blonde who turned around in surprise.

"Mei? What are you-"

"Please, don't leave." Mei kept eye contact with Yuzu, her body poised as if she were ready to stop her from taking the next train.

"Huh?" Yuzu tilted her head to the side, confused by Mei's sudden outburst.

"You're leaving me, aren't you? That's why you have your dufflebag."

Yuzu's eyes widened as she stepped back for a second. "Oh, this?" She gestured to the bag slung on her shoulder and Mei hardened her eyes at Yuzu.

"So I was right." Mei looked downcast as she tightened her fists.

"What? No! What are you talking about? I'm not running away Mei."

"You're...not?"

"No, I'm not." Yuzu adjusted the strap on her shoulder. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, we haven't been on good terms for the past few days. I was beginning to think I did something wrong." Mei could vaguely remember her advances being denied, which was unusual since Yuzu thrived on them.

"I've just been...preoccupied." Yuzu admitted sheepishly.

"With what?"

"With this." Yuzu handed Mei a flier which she read carefully. "There's a huge sale on some designer clothes today and I wanted to get there early to get the best pick." Mei concentrated on the piece of paper, slightly relieved as a weight was lifted from her heart. "I've been saving my money since I first heard about it. I even had to pass on hanging out with Harumin this whole week!" Yuzu laughed lightly as Mei dropped her hand. "I didn't want to tell you because you would've told mom. I tend to spend a lot of money when it comes to shopping if you haven't noticed."

Mei released a much needed sigh. It was so like Yuzu to skirt around the bush over something as trivial as fashion.

"You're not going to tell mom are you?" Yuzu held both of Mei's hands firmly, her eyes in a silent plea.

"No." Mei took quick notice of their hands touching, finding it comfortable for the time being.

"No as in, you're not going to tell mom?" Mei replied with a nod and Yuzu smiled happily. "What a relief, for a second I thought you were going to rat me out." She released a nervous laugh and Mei shook her head. "Anyways, what made you think I would run away?"

Mei singled out one reason, but it was already obvious that Yuzu hadn't found out about her kiss with Matsuri. It wasn't a big deal, she did it simply to claim her mark on the troublesome blonde. "It's nothing, I just jumped to conclusions on my own. I guess I just overreacted."

Yuzu threw an arm around Mei, pulling her close to her heart. "Either way, I don't think I'm the type to just up and leave you hanging." She grinned contently, enjoying the beat of Mei's steady heartbeat. "What kind of older sister would I be if I did that?" Mei shook her head in agreement slowly, feeling Yuzu pull away a moment later.

"I would ask you to come with me, but I don't think you'd feel comfortable shopping in your pajamas." Yuzu gestured to Mei's blue blouse and matching bottoms.

In an instant, Mei's cheeks flushed to the brim and she lowered her head to mask the color of her rosied face. It was a good thing there weren't many people around the train station.

"I'll see you later." Yuzu gave Mei a quick kiss on the cheek before boarding the train. She waved with a smile as the doors closed shut and Mei was alone on the platform. As she held onto the steel bar, Yuzu found herself grinning. What on Earth drove Mei into acting so rashly?

Yuzu took her seat shortly after. It was reassuring to know that at least she meant more to Mei than she previously led on. She sighed and smiled brigther than before. This was definitely one of those days she'd remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
